Home is Where the Heart Is - The Vampire Diaries Fanfiction
by GemmaJoWhiting1
Summary: Hannah Gilbert is a normal 17 year old girl. She is shy, caring, understanding and loverable. She is about to leave her old life behind to move in with her two cousins. That's when strange thing start to happen around her. She later became a vampire trying to protect Elena. She also find out secrets tgat have been hidden from her. One of them being that she is adopted. She also sta


**Character Information:**Hannah Gilbert

17

likes: Dance, Twilight, Vampires, Bad Boys, Harry Potter

Crush/Bf: Damon Salvatore (Later)

Family: Melody Gilbert (Mother, Dead)  
Chris Gilbert (Father, Dead)  
Greyson Gilbert (Uncle, Dead)  
John Gilbery (Uncle, Dead)  
Elena Gilbert (Cousin)  
Jeremy Gilbert (Cousin)

Friends: Damon Salvatore  
Stefan Salvatore  
Caroline Forbes  
Bonnie Bennett  
Tyler Lockwood  
Matt Dovanon

Bio: Hannah Gilbert is a normal 17 year old girl. She is shy, caring, understanding and loverable. She is about to leave her old life behind to move in with her two cousins. That's when strange thing start to happen around her. She later became a vampire trying to protect Elena. She also find out secrets tgat have been hidden from her. One of them being that she is adopted. She also starts to fall for someone who she never wanted to fall for. She became close with Stefan and Caroline as they help her. She becomes scared when she finds out the that she is the reincarnation of Silas and Amara daughter. Can she handle the true?

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_**Hannah's POV**_

When I was growing up my mother and father always told me stories of vampire , werewolfs and witches. I never believed the stoires that they was telling. I never though that in a couple years later that when they pasted that all their stories would come true. I was only 17 at the time before my mother and father pasted away, I was just a normal 17 year old girl with amazing friends and family. Living the best life I ever wanted.

But that all changed on that one day when my mum and dad was in a car crash which killed them a few hours later. As my mother side didn't have any living family members. It was only left my dads side. I had to moved in with my two cousins and their aunt Jenna. When I moved in with them that's were vampires and werewolfs came into my life.

Elena Gilbert is my cousin who is the same age as me, when we was younger she was one of my best friends. Our familys would always go on a two week vacation every summer. I always loved those holidays as the family was all together. Me and Elena was always together having fun. When her parents died the family holidays stopped. I went to my aunts and uncle funeral's atfer that we just stop talking to each other.

I had another cousin called Jeremy Gilbert I may have never been close with him but he was always there for me when Elena was not. I knew when his parents died he was going to need someone who was not always around him. So I would always call him just to make sure that they was ok. He would tell me the things that he was doing like the drugs but one day he rang saying he was different and stopped using drugs.

When I moved in with them I made amazing friends like Caroline Forbes, Stefan Salvatore , Bonnie Bennett and Matt Dovanon. But there was always one Damon Salvatore trying to piss me off and it always worked but I could feel my feeling for him changing. I found out about the vampires when this made called Klaus came to use Elena in a sacrifice to make himself become a hybird.

But my life changed one died I was at home thinking that my friends was going to died as Ester Klaus's mother put a spell on our friend so that he would kill the original vampires. He killed Klaus, when I got that call from Damon saying what was happening I was crying in the living room. Atfer an hour of sitting waiting for Jeremy or Elena.

-Hannah Gilbert-

I was getting fed up waiting for Elena or Jeremy after I got that call from Damon, I could feel tears coming down my face knowing that I was losing some of my best friends also someone who I have had a crush on for a while. I heard the door open, when I got there stood Elena but I knew she never had her hair like that.

"What are you doing here Katherine" I said trying not to show that I was a little bit scared of her.

"I'm here to see you , Hannah, I want to send a message to your cousin and her boyfriend" She said coming closer to me.

"What does it have to do with me" I said backing up slowly. That's when Katherine came at me with her vampire speed, she pushes me into the wall. "Please Katherine, Don't" I said.

But it was two late, she grabbed a knife off the kitchen table and sliced it across my neck. I started to feel blood come rushing out. I quickly placed my hand on my neck to stop it but it just kept coming. I looked at Katherine to see that she was smirking at me then she speed off. I sliped down the was hoping that someone would come to help me.

But then I remember that this morning when I hurt myself Damon gave me some of his blood, I knew then I was coming back but I never wanted to be a vampire. I could feel myself getting weaker so I just closed my eyes.

_**Jeremy' s POV**_

After finding out that everyone was going to be ok I knew that Hannah would be at home worrying. So me and Bonnie was making out way into the house. "Hannah" I shouted at the bottom of the stairs while Bonnie went into the kitchen. I was about to go upstairs when I heard a scream. I quickly ran into the kitchen when I saw Bonnie looking at the body of my cousin in the corner.

There was blood all over the place, I didn't know what to do. Bonnie then pulled me into her arms as I started to cry. That's when we heard the door open. "Hannah, you here" Damon voice could be heard. "Damon, we in here" Bonnie said. You could hear every step that he takes into the room.

"Where's Han.."

_**Damon's POV**_

I made my way into the kitchen were I saw Jeremy and Bonnie sitting in the corner looking at something "Where's Han.." I stopped when I saw that Hannah was in the corner dead. She was covered in blood. I couldn't believe my eyes thatthis was happening why her, who killed her. I picked her body up and placed her on the soft as I knew she would wake up soon and become a vampire which she never wanted.

"She wake soon, she had some of my blood, Stefa needs me so look after her till I get back" I said onces I placed her down. Then I left.


End file.
